Goodbye, Pavel Chekov
by Vinepoppy
Summary: In which we say goodbye to our favorite Chekov. In loving memory of Anton Yelchin.


**This is in honor of the late Anton Yelchin. Anton, we all miss you and I hope you rest in peace.**

 **x, Vinepoppy**

 _"Chekov, could you do me a favor?" Captain Kirk walked up to Chekov._

 _"Yes, sir!" Chekov replied instantly, eager to help his captain._

 _"This is going to be hard, but you'll have to trust me," Kirk told him._

 _Chekov's smile faded slightly, replaced with a slightly confused expression. "Of course I trust you, Captain."_

 _"Good. Here's what I need you to do..."_

* * *

 _With a jolt, Kirk's eyes flew open. He was tied to a wooden post. Flames danced around him._

 _"Today will go down in history as the last day of Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise," a voice growled. Snavelo, a Klingon Captain, walked out of the shadows. Kirk struggled against his bonds, but it was no use. He watched apprehensively as the flames licked closer and closer to his body..._

 _"Not if I have anyzing to do with it!" Chekov ran up behind Kirk and cut off the ropes._

 _"Guards!" Snavelo yelled furiously. "Get them!"_

 _Klingons ran out, and Kirk grabbed Chekov. "Let's go!" he yelled._

 _They started to run off, but they weren't quick enough. With a pained cry, Chekov stumbled as a blaster bolt connected with his abdomen._

"NOOO!" Kirk sat straight up, cold sweat running down his bare chest. He was panting heavily and his hands gripped the sides of his bed. He looked around and remembered. He was sitting in his captain's quarters, safely on the Enterprise. He was fine.

But Chekov wasn't.

As soon as Kirk had been able to get the both of them to the beam-up point, Scotty had brought them and Chekov was rushed to med bay. Nobody thought he was going to make it. Bones was forced to knock Kirk out so that he would stop hovering around the young ensign's bed.

Swearing softly under his breath, Kirk pulled a shirt on and rushed down to the med bay. He was concerned when nobody attempted to stop him from entering- usually if Bones was busy with a serious patient, they wouldn't let him. _Maybe he's better. Maybe he's fine._

Looking back, Kirk knew he shouldn't have let himself hope.

He remembered rushing in to see Bones with shoulders hunched and his hands supporting his weight on a med bed. He remembered the sob of sorrow that had erupted from Kirk's throat when he saw Chekov's pale face and his naked torso, soaked with blood. He remembered Bones telling him that he had barely started to check him over when the last breath had escaped his lips and he had fallen still. He remembered clutching Chekov's hand, begging him to forgive his Captain, that it had all been Kirk's fault. He remembered crying. He remembered his own tears falling onto Chekov's still body , barely washing away any of the blood- just a reminder that Kirk's apologies wouldn't bring the beautiful man back to life.

* * *

"It's not your fault."

"Stop it."

"I'm serious."

"It is my fault. It's _completely my damned fault._ "

"Jim. He was vital to the mission-"

"Don't, Bones. That won't help _anything._ "

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine! I couldn't- I couldn't save him."

"You wouldn't have had to save him if I hadn't brought him along with me."

"And if you hadn't? You would've been dead by now."

"Better me than him."

"Don't say that Jim."

"But it's true. It's so true."

* * *

"Anyone who knew Pavel Chekov knows that there are know words to describe him," Kirk began, his voice already catching slightly. "So I'm going to keep this short and sweet- like him. Chekov was patient and kind. He was brilliantly smart, but that was by far not his most defining feature. He was always willing to help anyone in need. He was our ensign, our genius, our Chekov."

Many people in the crowd were crying. Jim watched as the Starfleet flag was dropped over the white capsule containing Chekov's body. As the capsule was shot out into space and curved out of view, Jim bowed his head. _Goodbye, Pavel Chekov._

 ** _I know this was SHORT and the plot wasn't well written, but the main focus was just a goodbye to Anton. So I hoped you liked it. Please comment._**


End file.
